Aisa mat karna
by Roxtar
Summary: HI guys just an idea which struck my mind. peep in pl.R


**SET AFTER THE CASE OF ZINDA LAASHEIN**

Sachin was bitten by the zombie and he did not tell anyone. When daya got to know of this sachin asked him to promise that if he would cause any harm to anybody daya would shoot him. He did no even go to the hospital even after acp, abhijeet asked him to. But later on everything went fine because of the anti dote prepared by .

Yahan tak to sabne dekha

Ab dekhte hain aagey kya hua.

Sachin was now staying with duo after their zor-zabardasti.

Sachin was ordered to take rest in the guest room. Meanwhile daya and abhi were chatting over a coffee.

Daya: boss me toh sochke hi kaanp uthta hun ki agar anti dote sahi time pe nai tayar hota toh sachin bhi unki tarah….(he could not say even a word more)

Abhi: haan wo toh hai. Hum pehle tasha lo kho hi chuke hain aur agar ab sachin ko kuch ho jata to fredy tut hi jata. Vivek bhi toh nai hai uska saath dene ke liye….

Daya: aur acp sir ke liye toh unke saare officers unke apne bache hain wo bhi tut jaatey…..(getting that daya was becoming senti and it would become difficult to control him he decided to lighten the situation)

Abhi: daya yaar sachin ko uthne do milke ki uski class lagayenge. Apne aap ko bahut baada aur mahan samajhne laga hai

Daya:yeh baat toh tumnesahi kahi. Main toh uske kaan khichne wala hun . mujhse keh raha tha sir mujhe goli maar di je ga….

Abhi:toh chalo uske liye koi achha sa punishment soch te hain

Daya: mere dimag me ek bahut hi brutal idea abhi puzzled he added: boss bhulgaye sachin ke liye uske doctor ne jo itna khubsoorut sa diet chart banaya hai

Abhi:ha ha who main kaise bhul sakta huntoh chalo uske liye koi achha sa punishment soch te hain

Daya: mere dimag me ek bahut hi brutal idea abhi puzzled he added: boss bhulgaye sachin ke liye uske doctor ne jo itna khubsoorut sa diet chart banaya hai

Abhi:ha ha who main kaise bhul sakta hun . to tayari shuru karein

Daya: sure

IN THE KITCHEN

Duo all set weearing a chef's hat and apron.

They were working continuosly on sachin's punishment.

Meanwhile sachin woke up. Duo who were unaware of his presence started to hide everything or coverthe kitchen counter.

Sachin:good evening sir. Aap log kya bana rahe ho . main apki help karta hun.

Duo nearly shouted:nai

Sachin was shocked on the reaction of his seniors. He immediately stepped back.

Sachin:kya hua sir?

Abhi trying to be strict: tumhe aram karne ke liye kaha than a. bistar se se uthne ko mana kiya than a phir? Jaa jake rest karo….

Sachin:sir main ab thik hun aura ram karte karte main thalk gaya hun. Main apki help karunga.

Duo:sachin its an order

Sachin obeyed like a small child .

Daya:boss tum yaha ka kaam khatam karke awaz lagana …..

Mu fula ke baitha hoga main dekhta hun.

Abhi:haan jao

In the guest room

Sachin was sitting near the window looking at the sky lost in his own world

Daya: sachin

Sachin was brought back to reality:ji sir aap kuch keh rahe the

Daya just smiled and sat facing hm. Sachin did not know how to react because the person sitting in front was none other than his sachin quiet daya decided to strike a conversation.

Daya: ab tabyat kaisi hai

Sachin:sir thik hai ab

Daya: tab thik hai main apna kaam shuru kar sakta hun…

Sahin:sir kasisa kaam ?

Daya: sachin tumhe kya laga ki tumne jo mahan kaam kiya hai. Uske liye tumhe inaam nai milega

Sachin understood what daya meant and just mved his head downward just like when a child realises that now the teacher is going to scold him.

Daya smiles on seeing sachin but still showing fake anger:tumhe pata hai tumne kiya kya hai?(now serious)agar tumhe kuch ho jata to sabka kya hota. Tarika purvi shreya kakya hota ? wo tumhe bhai manti ahin. Freddy aur rajat ke liye toh tum ab uske best friend aur vineet ke liye bade bhai. Acpsir aur salunkhe saab se tum unka ek beta chin rahe the. Abhi aur mujse apna fav junior chin rahe the. Hum log ka nai to kam se kam apni family ka kya hota tumhare bina han. Agar ayenda aisa kiya toh hum log koi tum se kabhi baat nai karenge.

Here abhi also joins daya :haan kabbhi baat nai karenge

Sachin who was till now quiet finally spoke up:sir ayenda aisa nai hoga m sorry sir.

Now abhi saw the situation becoming emotional and said: sirf sorry se kaam nai chalne wala. Punishment milegi kyu daya ?

Daya gave out an evil smile and said:bilkul boss…

Sachin: sir mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ki aap log meri waat laganey waley hain?

Abhi and daya: wo toh hone hi wala hai. Chalo.

They took him to the kitchen and abhi uncovered all the dishes: ye lo tumhari punishment .

Sachin shouted: nai

Sir mujhpe ita atyachar

Daya:beta galti ki hai toh bugatna to padega

Aur tumhare dr. ne bhi kaha hai

Sachin: sir aap hi sochhiye main yeh sab kaise khau. Yeh karele ki sabzi, palak ka soup,beetroot,yeh kadha(suddenly his eyes went upto a diet chart with a smiley on it): no ways . he started making faces.

Daya: muh banana se ab kuch nai hone wala . shuru ho jaao

Abhi aur daaya ne zabarjasti pura khana sachin ko khilaya.

And poor sachin was boun to finish it..

Now after dinner on the terrace

Sachin: sir aapke iss atyachar ka badla toh me le ke hi rahunga?mera bhi din aayega…..

Daaya and abhi: achha tab ki tab dekhenge….all 3 laughed

Abhi: sachin aisa dobara kabhi mat karna aur agar kabhi kuch ho to hume zaroor batana.

Sachin: promise sir thank you sir

Duo: ur welcome sachin ji.

All 3 laughed

After some days when sachin was alright he went back carrying sweet memories

Author's note: how was that ?

…


End file.
